This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Obesity in children and adolescents is of concern not only because of the health and psychosocial complications associated with obesity, but also because obese children tend to become obese adults. Overweight and obesity can cause immediate and long-term complications including type II diabetes mellitus, hypertension, dyslipidemias, sleep apnea, orthopedic problems, and psychosocial issues. The purpose of this study is 1) to compare BMI z-score and body fat changes between overweight Latino children randomized to receive either a low-GI meal prescription or an isocaloric reduced-fat meal prescription and 2) to compare biochemical and hormonal responses after 12 weeks and after 12 months of low -GI versus low-fat meal consumption.